


Suddenly I See

by champagne_enema



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And in denial, Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/M, Freckled Lance, Ice Skater Lance, M/M, curly haired lance, give hance a chance, hunk is thirsty, mentioned crossdressing/feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_enema/pseuds/champagne_enema
Summary: Hunk realizes that his very straight™ feelings for Lance are maybe not so straight.





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just Hunk talking about how much he loves lance,,,, me too hunk,,,,
> 
> yeah just a drabble that I wrote like a month ago while procrastinating because i fucking love hance,, 
> 
>  
> 
> all mistakes are my own

Hunk doesn’t like boys. 

 

He’s never liked them; they’re rough around the edges and hairy and altogether  _ unappealing _ . He’s always liked girls’ smooth skin and curves and their long hair and their smile and quirks and pretty much everything. Hunk doesn’t have a type, either. He likes bony girls and curvy girls, flat chested or busty, awkward or elegant, blonde or brunette, white or black or anything in between. 

 

So, yeah, if it’s not obvious, Hunk likes girls. He’s very,  _ very  _ straight. But, he muses as he stares at his best friend, if he had to pick a guy then Lance would be the one to go to. 

 

Because, well, the thing about Lance is that he’s physically beautiful. Most guys are not, but Lance is. He has this crazy, curly light brown (most would say it's straight since it’s so short, but knowing him for almost fifteen years has taught him that it’s  _ definitely _ a curly mess) hair and gorgeous shimmering blue eyes. His eyes pierce like glaciers, fresh and vibrant and cool and everything that Hunk’s are not. Hunk has brown eyes and brown skin and black hair, nothing like the smoothness of Lance’s caramel skin. No, Lance has creamy tan skin that is dotted with constellations of freckles. His freckles are everywhere, from head to toe they splatter across his skin like paint flicked from a brush, or like stars scattered in the cosmos. 

 

Another thing about Lance is that he’s thin limbed and tall and graceful. He’s got thin fingers and thin legs and thin arms, delicate in disposition and always poised. He’s been ice skating from the moment he could walk, and when he was younger he’d always reminded Hunk of a flailing duckling. He holds himself like a skilled dancer now, though, like he’s transformed from the awkward duck to the elegant swan. On the ice, he’s something to behold, like an ethereal figure, and off the ice he’s no different. 

 

Hunk knows Lance like the back of his hand. He knows that Lance is insecure underneath the thick facade of a charming, flirtatious dancer. His grins, though beaming, have always been edged with something unsaid. He fakes the smiles and the corny pickup lines and pulls them around him like a pair of armor protecting the soft, quivering boy underneath. He’s been taught from a young age that it’s better to act loud and boisterous because he’d never been noticed. Naturally, though a chatterbox, Lance is somewhat reserved and considerate. Hunk knows this, has seen this countless times, and appreciates every aspect of Lance’s personality. 

 

Lance's mother raised him with the expectation to be as respectful as physically possible. "Kill 'em with kindness," he'd always said with a grin whenever anyone would bully him. He'd never really raised his voice, just grinned and amiably flirted until they would leave him be, fed up with his good-natured chatter.

  
  
And boy, was there chatter. Lance is a talkative person, always has been and most likely always will be. He likes the sound of his voice, gets upset when there's silence. He's borderline neurotic in this case. And really, nothing he says to fill the silence has much of worth. Just inconsistent babble about the weather or a book he read or the color of his current flame's eyes. 

  
  
But all of that makes Hunk appreciate him so much more. Lance is a fiery ball of crazy, surprisingly passionate and full of hidden tricks and talents. And while he's always been dorky, he hasn't always been charming or traditionally "attractive".

 

When he was younger his mouth was too large for his face, his limbs too long and knobby. He was physically awkward, twitchy and slouching and dorky. Crooked teeth before the braces and the insurmountable amount of freckles. His voice was too high, reedy and cracking in all the wrong places. He was, admittedly, a trainwreck. But he grew into his body, grew into the freckles and the long legs and his grinning mouth until it was almost painful to look him head on because  _ how is he even real _ ? 

  
  
So, while Hunk is straight, he loves every aspect of his best friend and would pick him in a heartbeat if he were born a girl. But, well, Lance is a boy and though he may like both genders, Hunk is not interested in anything with a dick. The thought of another man's cock in a sexual way makes his own shrivel up instinctually.

  
  
But, Hunk doesn't really mind  _ Lance's _ dick. 

  
  
It's not too long or too thick or even too small. It's fairly proportionate and circumsized and, well, almost pretty.

  
  
No, scratch that, dicks aren't pretty. But, as far as dicks go, Lance has a fairly decent one. 

  
  
But Hunk isn't gay. He just appreciates a nice dick. Well, only Lance's dick. No one else's. But only because Lance is so feminine. Lance has the belief that guys should be feminine. He thinks that makeup and grooming and lingerie shouldn't be "girl exclusive" and has no problem dressing like one. So maybe that's why Hunk likes Lance so much.  _ Yeah _ , that must be it. Because, even though he has a dick and a flat chest, he's decidedly a feminine person. 

  
  
But, well, either way, Hunk isn't attracted to his best friend. No matter what Pidge says, or Keith says, or even Shiro. 

  
  
Even when Lance takes off his shirt when the two go to the beach together, or that one time when Hunk walked in on Lance fingering himself, or when-

  
  
No. Nope, no,  _ nuh uh _ .

 

Lance and Hunk are just close, that's all. They live together, so the two are bound to be close, especially since they've known each other for so long. It doesn't really mean anything when they give each other massages or go shopping together or book weird couples vacations in Hawaii (Lance won one through the rink he skates for and invited Hunk because it was convenient. They shared a lovers suite together, but that certainly didn't make them lovers) or do each other's laundry or text each other when they're apart for more than an hour. No, it doesn't mean anything when Hunk goes home with Lance for the holidays, or the fact that Hunk is more familiar with Lance's vast family than his own.

  
  
They just... _click_. Hunk and lance have always been on the same wavelength, ever since elementary school, and it shows through their strong bond. They're just bros and nothing else.

  
  
Well, there was that one time they kissed at Allura's twenty first birthday bash. But, they were drunk. Definitely way too drunk to make responsible, sane decisions. So Hunk chalks it up to the alcohol, even though he knows he has a fairly high tolerance, but whatever. 

  
  
And Hunk can't help his dreams, right? It's not like he actively chooses to dream about Lance writhing underneath him and moaning like a goddamn porn star, causing him to wake up sticky with sweat and cum. That's completely  _ nonconsensual _ , not an active choice on his part, so it hardly counts. 

  
  
It's not as easy as a wet dream to wave off when he starts fantasizing about Lance sucking him off when he catches him eating anything remotely phallic shaped, though. But that's just hormones. Hunk is in his prime, young and horny and not even close to being gay. 

  
  
But...

  
_ Well.... _

 

Okay, he might be a  _ little _ gay. But only for Lance! Like, maybe he's just bicurious. Or! Maybe he's just a Lance-sexual! Admittedly, that makes the most sense, but... it's Lance, and Hunk isn't sure he wants to explore this new territory quite yet.  So, maybe he should go on that date with the pretty girl from his gym, Shay. She's adorable in the sweetest of ways. Her eyes sparkle and her skin is dark and smooth and she can look Hunk in the eye, which most girls cant do. Lance can look Hunk in the eye, too. But Lance is a boy and Shay is a girl and Hunk isn't ready to have a sexual awakening with his best friend quite yet. 

  
  
He spares a glance at his phone and sees it vibrate. When he unlocks it, he sees it's a message from Lance. Hunk stares for a long time, far too long, and dismisses the notification with a flick of his finger. He pulls up Shay's contact and sends her a text inviting her to dinner. 

  
  
Maybe dinner will help him forget about his weird feelings for Lance.

  
  
Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated bc im thirsty for validation


End file.
